Such connection arrangements are conventionally implemented to interconnect wires, for example in terminal block type devices, or to connect wires to electrical equipment such as a control unit.
Conventionally, each connection arrangement includes an insulation-piercing slit provided in a thin conductive part. At one of its ends, the slit has a flared inlet in order to facilitate longitudinal insertion of the wire to be connected into the slit, which wire is disposed transversely relative thereto, and simultaneously at the beginning of insertion to slice through the insulation in which the wire is covered.
The core of the wire whose insulation has locally been pierced at the inlet comes into contact with the edges of the slit which retain it mechanically by applying pressure thereto and which simultaneously provide electrical continuity between the wire and the conductive part.
An electric wire is advantageously inserted into an insulation-piercing slit by means of an auxiliary part which is incorporated in the block or in the equipment and which forces the wire into the slit via its insulation-piercing opening. For reasons of convenience and efficiency, the auxiliary insertion part is often pushed by means of a tool which provides a better grip and which may also provide a mechanical advantage in order to facilitate connection operations.
However, the way in which connection arrangements are positioned in their operating environment does not always allow for a tool to be received and manipulated properly, in particular because of the concentration of and the overlap between members or equipment which include said connection arrangements, or because of the profusion of wires surrounding them. As a consequence, the present invention proposes an insulation-piercing connection arrangement for an electric wire including an annular wire insertion part operable by the lever effect, which arrangement is simple, easy to manipulate, and occupies little volume in the block or the equipment in which it is incorporated.